Don't Forget
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: James and Carlos are happily dating each other and James thinks its time to finally ask Carlos to marry him. But something happens to Carlos that makes James world turn upside down. Will everything turn out okay in the end? JARLOS One Shot!


**Hey guys! So a quick story. I heard that I'm going on vacation around next week. To South-France **** I'm excited and I thought I'd write a quick story before I leave you guys for three weeks. There will be a laptop coming with us so I will update the stories I have yet to update. There's no wi fi sadly enough, but you can expect a mass update when I get home **** Anyways I had this cute Jarlos story in mind. I hope you guys like this!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Carlos sighed happily as he leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. It was a warm day in LA and Gustavo had given the boys a day off. James took this as an oppertunity to take Carlos to the park and enjoy the nice weather. Carlos closed his eyes as he felt the sunshine warm his face and smiled his biggest smile as he felt James' arms tightly wrapped around him. Carlos and James have been dating for three years now and they haven't had a single fight in their relationship. Sure, they had arguments but they would always figure it out together. And they had rules set up for each other in their shared room and they followed each rule with respect. So was one of James' rules that Carlos didn't touch his Cuda products and Carlos wanted to sleep in past 9 AM. Carlos felt James' hands softly rub his sides which caused Carlos to squirm and let out a giggle. James smirked and looked down at helmet wearing latino boy in his arms. James couldn't believe he was so lucky to have Carlos in his arms. He was planning to make the boy who captured his heart his. He wanted to ask Carlos to marry him, and he planned to do it tonight. James felt slight nervous by the idea of it but he knew Carlos loved him and would say yes. Carlos piped an eye open and saw that James was thinking deeply.

"Watcha thinking about?'' Carlos' voice pulled James out of his thoughts.

James looked at Carlos and smiled at him. "Nothing, don't you worry about it.''

Carlos shrugged and closed his eyes again, enjoying the warm weather and silence that surrounded them. He sat up abruptly and turned towards James.

"I'm hungry.'' Carlos said looking at James.

James laughed and stood up, pulling Carlos up with him. "C'mon lets go get you a corn dog.''

"CORN DOG!'' Carlos yelled happily and ran to the corn dog stand. James followed him laughing at his boyfriends antics.

When the two had finished their corn dogs they went for a walk around town. It was late in the evening but it was still warm outside. They had texted Kendall and Logan who were probably on a double date with their girlfriends Lucy and Camille. James slung a protective arm around Carlos when they walked over a bridge and saw a group boys standing there. They appeared to be drunk and were smoking cigarettes. Carlos was shaking a little and pushed himself tighter against James. James rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner and walked slightly in front of Carlos. The boys saw them walking closer and the leader of the group grinned.

"Well, Well, Well...'' he said as he took a step closer to Carlos and James.

"If it aren't the fairy boys from the band Big Time Rush. At least your two friends are normal, with their girlfriends."

James growled and Carlos whimpered, hiding behind James.

"Awwh, is the little boy scared?'' The leader asked and took a step closer to Carlos.

"Leave him alone, he has nothing done to you.'' James said and protectively stood in front of Carlos.

"Aw, how sweet.'' The leader snapped with his fingers and two boys grabbed James by the arms and kept them behind his back.

James struggled to get free as he saw that the leader was approaching Carlos. Carlos looked scared as the leader came closer towards him. Carlos backed up until his back hit the railing, he looked down and saw nothing but darkness but heard the water rush calmly. He gulped and looked at the leader.

"You don't have to be scared, little boy. I ain't gonna hurt you...'' The leader said as he reached out a hand to stroke the pale Latino's cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!'' James yelled as he struggled against the two boys who kept him in hold.

One of the guys punched him in the stomach and James dubbled over in pain.

"JAMIE!'' Carlos screeched and wanted to run to him but the leader held him back.

"Not so fast, baby boy.'' He hissed in Carlos ear but Carlos struggled.

"LET ME GO TO HIM! LET ME GO TO HIM!'' Carlos screeched.

Suddenly the leader pushed Carlos roughly back, causing Carlos to bump against the railing. The leader grabbed Carlos by the collar, ligted him up and let him dangle above the dark water. Carlos cried and struggled to get himself free. James watched in shock as Carlos dangled over the railing.

"YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!'' James screamed with tears in his eyes.

The leader grinned darkishly. "As you wish.'' He said and let Carlos go, letting him fall down.

"CARLOS!'' James screamed as he heard the boy's loud yelp and struggled himself free and ran to the railing.

When James turned around the gang had left. He ran towards the stairs and ran down walking towards the edge. He felt the panick rise in him when he didn't see Carlos. The boy did know to swim and there wasn't any current. James jumped into the water himself and surfaced after a few seconds.

"CARLOS!'' He yelled. He shivered when he felt something brush against his hand.

He dived and caught the unconscious boy in his arms. He surfaced and did his best to swim to the edge with the unconscious Carlos in his arms.

"It's okay.'' James breathed. "You're gonna be okay.''

James layed Carlos down on the ground and felt for a pulse. He sighed relieved when he felt one and decided to call an ambulance. Afterwards he text Kendall and Logan that they had to come to the hospital as quickly as they could. James crouched down next to Carlos as Carlos started to coughed a little louder and tried to open his eyes. He groaned and shivered from the cold that surrounded him. James held his hand and stroked his face.

"You're going to be okay, Litos. I promise.'' James whispered gently.

He heard a sirene and sighed relieved when he realised it was the ambulance. "I'll be right back.'' He whispered.

James jumped up and ran up the stairs, waving for the ambulance to show them where they needed to be. That's when time went fast for James, one moment Carlos was laying on a crashcard in the ambulance and the other James found himself waiting in the waiting room.

The doors clapped open and James saw Logan and Lucy running towards them. He smiled small and stood up. Lucy didn't say anything, she just hugged James immediately. Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"We came as quickly as we could. Kendall and Camille will be here any second. What happened?''

James mentioned for them to sit down and explained everything that happened and Kendall and Camille joined them.

"Poor Carlos..'' Camille said with a sad tone. Kendall squeezed her shoulder reasurringly.

"He's going to be fine, Camille. Don't worry.''

Camille nodded and for the rest it was silent as they waited on news on Carlos. Suddenly a doctor came walking in.

"Is anyone here for Carlos Garcia?'' He asked.

James jumped up. "Yes. We are, how is he?'' he asked impatiently.

"Carlos Garcia seems to be doing fine, but since he fell on the water head first it could be that he's suffering from amnesia.'' The docter said with a serious tone. "That's why we would like to keep him here for a few more days.''

James was in a state of shock so Lucy asked the doctor instead. "Can we go see him?''

The doctor nodded. "Ofcourse, follow me.''

The group followed the doctor to a room. "Mister Garcia needs his rests so I would appreciate it if you won't go in all at once.'' He said and then left.

Lucy put a hand on James' shoulder. "Want me to go in with you?''

Logan coughed in his hand and Lucy send him a silent glare.

James shook his head. "No, I'm fine.'' He said and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Carlos was awake and looked at James with a confused expression.

"Hey, buddy.'' James said softly and walked to the bed. "How are you?''

"I feel good, nothing hurts.'' Carlos said, much to James' relief. "Can I ask you something?''

"Sure baby.'' James smiled. "Anything.''

"Who are you?'' Carlos asked with a confused expression on his face.

The smile slowly disappeared from James' face and it turned into shock. "Y-You don't remember who I am?''

Carlos shook his head. "No. Should I?''

"Wha- Ofcourse you should!'' James said, raising his voice a little. "I'm your boyfriend!''

"Woah, what!'' Carlos gasped angrily. "I'm not gay! You're lying!''

James felt hopeless. "Carlos-"

"Get out.'' Carlos said turning his head.

James stood up, his shoulders slumping and walked towards the door with tears in his eyes. He looked back on more time but Carlos refused to meet his eyes. He opened the door and stared at the rest of the group in shock.

"What happened?'' Camille asked with a worried expression.

"He forgot me.'' James whispered. "That happened.''

* * *

James was sitting on the couch in 2J with the favorite helmet of Carlos in his lap. The Latino boy was still in the hospital for some research and James couldn't help but think it was very quite here without him. He looked at the other couch and saw his two friends flirting.

"You're the cutest.''

"Nuh-uh. You're the cutest!''

"No. You are!''

"No. _You_ are!''

"_No._ You are!''

James rolled his eyes irritated at the amound of flirting the brunette and redhead did.

"We get it you two are BOTH cute now shut up!'' He snapped as he threw a pillow at them.

Lucy sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. She glared slightly at James but her glare softened as she saw the longing look in James' eyes as he looked at Carlos' helmet. Lucy slid out of Logan's lap, ignoring the genius' protest, and sat down next to James, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry James. The doctors said his amnesia was temporarily. Carlos will be himself again before you can snap your fingers." Lucy said, trying to James cheer up.

James just shrugged Lucy's hand off of him. "I don't care. I want Carlos now.''

Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to her original spot, Logan's lap. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her cheek. Lucy smiled and kissed Logan's nose and the front door opened and Kendall and Camille came walking in with their arms around each other.

Kendall gave Camille a kiss to the forehead and glared slightly at Logan.

"Mitchell.'' Kendall spat.

"Knight.'' Logan snapped back.

Lucy rolled her eyes and slid out of Logan's lap again and Camille wriggled herself out of Kendall's hold. They stood beside each other with crossed arms.

"Okay, _this_ has been going on long enough, time to be friends again.'' Camille said and gestured between Kendall and Logan.

"Cami's right, I mean come on, you guys are best friends.'' Lucy filled in.

"_Were_ best friends.'' Logan corrected her but stopped when his girlfriend glared at him.

"Yes, _were_ as in, not anymore.'' Kendall agreed.

Lucy and Camille rolled their eyes and sighed irritated. "Alright I'm done.'' They both said and fell down on the couch.

Kendall and Logan turned to each other. "This is all your fault!'' They said simultaneously.

"My fault? No it's _your_ fault!" They said together again.

"Stop that!" they roared at each other as they kept talking at the same time.

"NO YOU STOP THAT!'' they screeched at each other.

James, Camille and Lucy who were watching the scene were now laughing their butts off as they watched Kendall and Logan argue.

Kendall and Logan groaned at the same time, causing them to laugh harder.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!'' They said in unison and both walked to their shared room. It was silent a few seconds before they heard Logan.

"_This is my room get out!''_

"_No, this is __**my**__ room, you get out!'' _Kendall shot back.

"_Stop being so annoying!''_

"_Stop being so smart!''_

_***smack***_

"_HEY!'' Kendall yelled._

_***smack***_

"_KENDALL!''_

"_LOGAN!''_

"Alright, that's enough.'' Lucy said standing up and walking towards their shared room, Camille following suit. James watched them until he heard Logan again.

"_Oh, hi Luce. What are you doing? HEY where'd you get that? Lucy... Luce, no! NO!'' _There followed a girlish scream, followed by Kendall's loud laugh.

"_Hahahaha-" __***smack***_

"_OWH! Camiiiiii!'' _Kendall whined.

James heard Lucy and Camille talk but he couldn't get out what they were saying. It was silent for a few minutes when he heard both girls 'Aww' loudly. A few minutes later they came back, Kendall with his arm around Camille and Logan with his arm around Lucy. Kendall and Logan smiled at each other and slapped their hands together. Apparently those two had finally made up.

James looked down at the helmet in his lap and instantly felt sad again. He wanted to be happy just as Kendall and Camille or Logan and Lucy but he couldn't because his partner in love wasn't here.

"It'll be alright James.'' Logan said while he rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yeah, before you know it Carlos will be bouncing around the apartment again.'' Kendall chuckled.

James stood up and glared at his four friends. "Just shut up, okay! You have _no idea_ how it feels! You have no idea how it feels when you're partner in love would forget you, while he promised he would _never_ forget you. So stop saying it will all be okay, because IT WON'T!'' James yelled with tears in his eyes.

He walked past the four friends and stormed out of the apartment, leaving his friends astonished behind.

"Poor guy..'' Camille whispered and couldn't help but smile when Kendall kissed her head and tightened his hold on her.

Lucy just sighed sad and leaned into Logan's embrace and rested her head against his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on the top of her head. Lucy turned in Logan's arms so she could wrap her arms around his waist and hide her face in Logan's chest. Logan rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying his best to comfort his beautiful girlfriend. He softly hummed to her and kissed her head again.

* * *

James was walking in the park and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt something hard brush his hand and pulled it out of his pocket. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the square box in his hand. He opened it with shaking hands and looked at the ring with a diamond stone on it. Carlos' engagement ring. James was supposed to bring Carlos here after they're walk around time and then he would ask Carlos to marry him. He couldn't believe that his hyperactive boyfriend would forget _him_ of all people. It just wasn't fair. Carlos was his partner and he needed Carlos. Without Carlos in his life, it all looked less beautiful and cheerful. It was now he realized that Carlos was the one who made everything look beautiful and cheerful. James closed the box and stuffed it back into his pockets. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at his friends. They all meant it good. If it were Lucy, Logan would probably feel the same, James felt right now. And it would count the same for Kendall if it were Camille. But it wasn't Camille or Lucy, it was Carlos and it just hurt James' poor heart. He layed down in the grass and closed his eyes. He missed Carlos. He just hoped Carlos would be better soon, so he could hold the shorther boy, and kiss him and make love to him, and finally ask him that one question... A tear rolled down James cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. A soft sob escaped his throat and that's when the tears kept flooding and the sobs wrecked through his body. He curled up into a ball and cried shamelessly. He just wanted his Carlos back.

* * *

Kendall and Camille were watching a movie on the couch and Kendall looked up when Logan and Lucy walked out of his and Logan's shared room, both with messed up hair.

"Are you horn dogs finally done?'' Kendall asked them teasingly.

Logan and Lucy both blushed beet red. Logan softly pushed Lucy into the kitchen and grabbed the both of them a glass of water. They both drank their water and talked softly to each other so they wouldn't disturb Kendall and Camille's movie when suddenly the door was thrown open and a familair boy bounced inside.

Carlos looked around and smiled brightly. "Hey guys!'' He chirped cheerfully.

"Carlos!'' They all yelled happily and attacked them with hugs. Camille and Lucy both give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, Okay!'' Carlos laughed loudly and pushed the two girls off of him.

He looked around and frowned slightly. "Where's James?''

The four looked at each other before Logan stepped forward. "James... was pretty upset while you were in the hospital. I think he's outside or something. Maybe you should go look for him.''

Carlos nodded and bounced right out of the apartment and walked into the PalmWoods Park, deciding to look for James here first. He looked around once and saw James curled up into a ball next to a tree, asleep.

Carlos walked over to James and saw that his cheeks were tear stained. It broke Carlos' heart that the pretty boy had cried over him. He carefully lifted the boy's head and placed it softly in his lap, trying not to wake James up. He softly stroke James hair and waited for the pretty boy to wake up. After ten minutes the taller boy began to stir and opened his eyes. James suddenly realized that he was laying in someone's lap. He looked up and saw Carlos' smiling down sweetly at him. James shot up and turned around so he could look at Carlos.

"C-Carlos?'' James whispered, not believing his eyes.

Carlos smiled even brighter and his eyes sparkled with love for the tall pretty boy. "Hi, Jamie.''

James stared at Carlos for a while before he tackled Carlos in a hug and nuzzled his head in Carlos' neck. Carlos wrapped his arms around him and hugged his loved back, since he missed the contact. James sobbed softly into Carlos' shoulder and Carlos stroked his hair.

"It's okay Jamie. I'm okay.'' Carlos pulled back and cupped James' face.

He wipped James' tears away and stroked both of his cheeks lovingly. "No more tears.'' He stated and James nodded.

Carlos smiled and kissed James. James closed his eyes and kissed him back. He suddenly realised now was a good time to ask Carlos. He stood up and pulled Carlos up with him.

"Carlos, I love you.'' James said, looking into the raven haired boy's eyes.

"I love you too.'' Carlos chirped happily.

"And... there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now...''

Carlos looked confused, but that replaced with surprise and shock when he saw James kneel down on one knee and pull out a square box out of his pocket.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, You're the boy who captured my heart and ran away with it. When you had that accident and didn't remember me anymore my world crashed down and I know I won't let myself feel that way ever again. I love you, Carlos. I love you so incredible much. So...'' James opened the square box, showing Carlos the ring, who was a sobbing mess by now. "Will you marry me?''

Carlos sobbed a few times and finally nodded his head. "Yes.'' He whispered while he tried to smile through his tears. "Yes!'' He said happily and jumped into James strong arms, who picked him up and twirled him around. James put him down and leaned in to kiss his boy- no _fiancee,_ passionatetly.

This was a new start for both of them, and they would get through it together.

Like it should be.

* * *

**Aawww. I found this rather cute! And I think this is my longest One-shot I've ever written! XD Oh well, I hope you all liked this! Review if you'd like, I love reading them **** So, I'll try to write updates for my other stories when I'm on vacation! And I'll try to update them when I get back from my vacation ^^**

**See you guys in three weeks! Xxx**


End file.
